


keep moving until the dark moves before me

by smallredboy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Cults, F/F, Post-Episode: e160 The Eye Opens (The Magnus Archives), Post-The Watcher's Crown (The Magnus Archives), Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: After the apocalypse sets in, Manuela Dominguez leaves the North Pole and meets Jude Perry.
Relationships: Manuela Dominguez/Jude Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	keep moving until the dark moves before me

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** tower  
>  **femslashficlets tarot table:** The Tower
> 
> no one's written anything for these two and i think thats a crime. like... woman cultists with opposite Entities??? Let Them Kiss!!!
> 
> enjoy!

Manuela's ritual ended in disaster. The Dark couldn't be summoned, as hard as she tried, and the new Archivist had now seen the dark sun and had left the scene. Time passes like that, her waiting for something, someone to take her out of the long, drab cycle of boredom. She was still there, with the dark sun, languishing in her own exhaustion, the way everyone else of her religion was dead. It was just her and her sun, that dark sun that would keep the whole world in darkness. Except it didn't. Of course it didn't.

It takes a while for something more to happen, but it's not as long as she had thought it would be. Someone's ritual does work— the Beholding's, if she had to guess, considering how productive the Archivist that had replaced Gertrude was being, probably strung along by his boss, Jonah Magnus. Or whatever his name was nowadays, with his changes of body.

She feels like she can walk around the world, then, leave her dark sun behind. Nothing's going to happen to it, and there's nothing that she could do with it, anyway. She leaves behind her life's work and finds herself meeting Jude Perry, an avatar of the Desolation.

By all means, their powers are completely different. One based around fire, one based around darkness. But she's pulled toward her, the push so strong it nearly makes her topple over as she looks at her wonderingly.

"Jude Perry," she greets. She doesn't take her hand. "What's your name?"

"Manuela Dominguez," she replies. "I left the North Pole after my ritual failed. You got a story of your own?"

"Oh, we failed too," she says. There's a slight smile on her, the way she speaks. "We tried to have a messiah of our own. Would you like to talk about it over dinner or something of the sort?"

"The world's in flames, Ms. Perry," she replies. _Just how you like it._ "I doubt we can find an open restaurant."

She laughs. The way she does so— vibrant, a beautiful laugh— makes her warm inside out. "Oh, trust me, Manuela. I know a place."

Maybe the apocalypse will bring more benefits than anything else as she finds someone to relate to. Perhaps she will even understand the call of the Desolation, like she understands her own call of the Dark.

"Let's go there, then."


End file.
